


Sight Unseen

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blindness, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

"You aren't less of a man because you can't see."

Severus didn't bother to respond.

"You don't have to Occlude any more. Think how much energy that took."

He didn't think he knew _how_ not to Occlude anymore he'd been doing it for so long.

"You know how to brew with your eyes closed."

That was the very hallmark of a Potions master. 

"I'm here to help you if you need anything at all."

As if he _needed_ anyone's help. Potter still didn't understand.

"I can't see _you_ , Potter."

"Oh. Oh! I can think of something even better than seeing."

~*~

Potter took Severus's hand and placed it on his face. Severus moved the tips of his fingers over Potter's eyes, down the slope of his nose, around the soft lips. Severus gasped when Potter opened his mouth and sucked a finger into his mouth.

"What are you playing at?" Severus said gruffly.

"Just showing you what you can't see." Potter took Severus's hand again and placed it over his chest, his heart beating wildly. Severus brushed his fingers over a nipple and Potter let out a hint of a breath.

"What else do you want me to see, Potter?"

"Everything."


	2. Symphony in 'O' Major

Severus had always had excellent hearing—he had been a spy after all, although upon reflection sometimes he heard things he wished he hadn't. That was not the case with Potter. 

At least not anymore. 

Severus listened for the soft smack of their lips, the gasps of breath in his ear, the rough scratch of their unshaven faces rubbing against each other like sandpaper, the blissful sigh when Potter was fully seated on Severus's cock, the sharp slap of skin on skin, Potter's exquisite moan as he came hotly on Severus's belly. 

What he heard was music to his ears.


End file.
